


Una mente compartida

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dark Mycroft Holmes, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Greg is Sweet, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft Holmes IS the British Government, Mycroft is M, Mycroft is Sweet, No Angst, Poor Mycroft, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Post-The Final Problem, Protective Mycroft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: Mycroft Holmes y sus diferentes personalidades.





	Una mente compartida

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock pertenece al Sr. Doyle, y esto está basado en los personajes de los maravillosos Moffat y Gatiss.  
> Reto del grupo de Facebook Mystrade is our division: Share.

Antártica, también conocido como El Hombre de hielo, está furioso. Él no tolera errores. El analiza cada situación, a cada persona, la vida es un gran tablero de ajedrez y él mueve las piezas. Quiere arrasar Sherrinford. También Musgrave. Puede que Baker Street, y enseñarle a la mujer del narcotraficante lo que es ser una serpiente. Borrar del mapa esos malditos lugares y a todos los que ahora están en ellos. Eliminar las pruebas no sería un problema. Sólo necesita que el Sr. Holmes haga una maldita llamada y años de pesadillas y preocupaciones habrán acabado...  
El Sr. Holmes parpadea, su mente sopesando pros y contras. El Sr. Holmes es para la mayoría sólo una voz al teléfono, una voz sin rostro, fría y precisa que debe ser obedecida, sin preguntas, sin excusas, por que esa voz hace que te des cuenta de que la única razón por la que has nacido, el único motivo que justifica tu existencia, es obedecer a ese hombre. Él intenta no cruzar los límites, pero él colocó las líneas, y no dudará en moverlas si la situación lo requiere. Y ahora está cansado, y la simple idea de terminar con todo, de reducir sus problemas a polvo y cenizas es tentadora....  
Mycroft se mueve, inquieto pero firme, les recuerda que su obligación es salvar el mayor número de vidas posible, no salvar su amor propio. Y, desde luego, lo más importante es salvar a Sherlock y Eurus incluso de si mismos, no importa cuanto desprecio y odio reciban a cambio. Son sus hermanitos pequeños, su responsabilidad....  
La voz infantil, enfadada y cargada de reproche de Mike interrumpe, recordandole que sus dulces y encantadores hermanitos no han hecho nada por ellos a parte de crearles problemas, y que al fin y al cabo todo esto es culpa de Mycroft, por ceder a algo tan ridículo como los sentimientos.  
Y mientras lo dice su voz tiembla, recordando que para sus padres haga lo que haga nunca será suficiente, mientras no importa lo que hagan los pequeños, siempre sonreirán y se sentirán orgullosos, y lo injusto que es todo...  
\- ¿Myc?  
Las voces se callan mientras se aleja del oscuro ventanal para encontrarse con el hombre que entra en la habitación, sonriendo aliviado, abrazándole mientras susurra palabras tranquilizadoras .  
A veces es difícil ser quien es. Compartir su mente con todas las versiones de sí mismo que viven en él. Pero todas ellas tienen algo en común: todas aman a Gregory Lestrade.

 

A veces, compartir tu vida con Mycroft Holmes no es fácil.  
No por las largas jornadas laborales y los viajes continuos, los secretos y las medias verdades. No. Compartir tu vida con Mycroft Holmes es compartirla con todos los demás.  
Es compartirla con la Antártica, cortante, frío y a veces despiadado, intransigente y juez implacable.  
Es compartirla con el Sr. Holmes, controlador, exigente,manipulador, justo y honesto, a veces demasiado.  
Es compartirla con Mycroft, desconfiado y vulnerable , eternamente preocupado por su familia, incapaz de pedir nada para si mismo, el eterno protector.  
Es compartirla con Mike, un niño solitario y asustado que creció demasiado rápido, que escondió su necesidad de cariño y atención tras la burla y el desdén.  
Pero sobretodo es compartirla con Myc. Inseguro, tímido, aún hoy se ruboriza cuando le recuerdan lo hermoso y maravilloso que es, poco acostumbrado a los halagos desinteresados. Myc, que lo espera en casa y no necesita palabras para saber que ha sido un día duro en el Yard, que lo abraza en silencio hasta que la tensión desaparece y que murmura fragmentos enteros de sus películas favoritas mientras se recuesta sobre su hombro. Myc, que lo hace reír incluso cuando no quiere y que no puede dormir si no lo tiene a su lado. Myc, que aunque tenga las respuestas nunca se las da, a menos que las pida. Myc, que lo ama y no le deja olvidarlo ni un solo día. Myc, que sólo existe para él.  
Greg los reconoce a todos, sabe cuando Antártica decide que un problema lo ha sido durante demasiado tiempo y que hay que terminar con él a cualquier precio, y le recuerda que no todo vale. Sólo Greg puede hacerlo.  
Sabe cuando el Sr. Holmes intenta arreglar el caos que otros provocaron, su mente dibujando todas las variables, tratando de decidir cual causará menos daños al final e intentando controlarlos, y le recuerda que no debe sostener el mundo sobre sus hombros.  
Sabe cuando Mycroft está preocupado, cuando Sherlock ha cruzado el límite y ve como se desespera porque no puede ayudarle, y le recuerda que ya hay mucha gente dispuesta a hacerlo, y que él no es responsable de sus acciones.  
Sabe cuando el niño Mike se siente incomprendido y herido, y le recuerda que, aunque no sepan demostrarlo, él es amado y valorado. 

Y desde luego sabe que la persona que ahora se aferra a él como si su vida, o su cordura, dependieran de ello es su Myc, que sólo se dejó ver cuando supo que Greg existía, que sólo ríe y llora y sueña con él, Myc, tierno, juguetón, dulce y, sobretodo, suyo.  
Si, no es fácil compartir tu vida con Mycroft Holmes y sus diferentes personalidades. Pero Greg Lestrade las ama a todas.


End file.
